I Love You to The Moon and Back
by allihyun
Summary: OSIS SMA Karasuno mengadakan acara spesial untuk merayakan hari pertemanan. Melalui acara itu, Kageyama bermaksud untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata lewat sebuah kalimat berbahasa Inggris dari sebuah poster. Tapi, baik Kageyama dan Hinata sama-sama tidak bisa berbahasa asing. [untuk #TAKABURC] [kolaborasi dengan Kishiki Nagome]


**I Love You to the Moon and Back**

 **Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Starter : Kishiki Nagome**

 **Finisher : allihyun**

 _ **Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyou. Friendship. subtle romance (maybe? idk). a lil bit crack humor.**_

 _ **Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini**_

 _ **Untuk event #**_ **TAKABURC**

 **[ _please read the_ A/N _below_ ]**

Summary

 _OSIS SMA Karasuno mengadakan acara spesial untuk merayakan hari pertemanan dan meminta seluruh siswa menyiapkan sebuah kalimat keren yang akan diberikan kepada sahabatnya. Melalui acara itu, Kageyama bermaksud untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata lewat sebuah kalimat berbahasa Inggris dari sebuah poster. Tapi, baik Kageyama dan Hinata sama-sama tidak bisa berbahasa asing bagaimana mereka bisa paham apa maksudnya? Diterjemahkan?_

* * *

" _Youkoso!_ Selamat datang di acara Hari Teman Spesial dari Karasuno!" Sebut saja Anju, ketua OSIS SMA Karasuno. Suaranya begitu lantang, memonopoli lapangan selepas upacara Senin. Belum jelas apa tujuannya, yang jelas, Kageyama mulai tidak nyaman berdiri di sana. Seperti sebuah kepastian, akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi jika siswa kelas 2-3 itu sudah berdiri di depan.

"Ehm ... selamat datang, siswa-siswi Karasuno. Dalam rangka merayakan hari pertemanan, kami sebagai perwakilan dari OSIS mengajak seluruh siswa untuk turut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Caranya mudah saja, kalian hanya perlu membuat satu kalimat, ingat, _satu kalimat_ , untuk nantinya diberikan kepada sahabatmu. Waktunya satu minggu dari sekarang, jadi, buatlah sekreatif mungkin. Gunakanlah kesempatan ini untuk mengungkapkan terima kasih kalian pada sahabatmu atau ..." Anju menggantung kalimatmya seraya mengerling jahil dan merendahkan nada suaranya, "...kalian para makhluk _uiru kare_ , keluarlah dan ungkapkan perasaan kalian, fufufu."

Seisi lapangan berubah berisik begitu mendengar kata _uiru kare_ ; ada yang berteriak tertahan, ada yang ribut diskusi dengan orang di sebelah mereka, ada yang malu-malu menatap si partner _uiru kare_ , juga ada yang berusaha menutupi wajah kemerahannya dengan punggung tangan sambil melirik tajam ke arah Hinata Shouyo. Ya, itu Kageyama. Mendadak saja jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat daripada kondisi normal. _Tidak, kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa... cuma teman._

Sungguh sebuah penolakan yang luar biasa … _bohong_. Biar bagaimana pun ia menyangkal tentang arti seorang Hinata sepanjang siangnya, begitu menginjak malam, Kageyama sibuk di depan komputer yang sudah tersambung dengan internet. Dia mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk dibacakan saat hari pertemanan itu berakhir. Seringnya, ia tidak peduli pada acara-acara aneh yang dilakukan oleh Anju sepanjang tahun. Tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar menganggapnya serius hingga rela meluncur di dalam lautan kalimat berbahasa Inggris dengan gambar-gambar syahdu, yang tidak ia pahami apa artinya. Kageyama mengandalkan indera penglihatan dan kemampuannya dalam seni menilai gamba. Jadi, manapun yang menurut hatinya bagus dan tidak terlihat seperti perempuan (karena kebanyakan adalah gambar cengeng) itulah yang akan dia ambil.

Halaman demi halaman telah dia buka dan belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Kageyama mulai jenuh dan berpikir untuk menghentikan pencariannya, toh sekali lagi: _Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa ... hanya teman._ Saat ia memasuki halaman ke dua puluh matanya berfokus pada sebuah gambar burung hitam yang terbang tinggi di langit malam. Matanya kembali siaga melihat poster bertuliskan: **I Love You To The Moon and Back.**

Apapun artinya kalimat itu, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan gambar burung hitam yang terbang di sana. Sebuah penggambaran yang cocok sekali dengan Hinata. Temannya, bisa terbang setinggi bulan.

" _Osu_!" Kageyama berteriak kegirangan, dia sudah menemukan kalimat terbaik yang akan dibawanya untuk acara minggu depan. Segera ia simpan gambar yang menjadi pilihannya itu untuk kemudian ia cetak saat mendekati acara minggu depan.

Sekarang, Kageyama bisa tidur dengan tenang.

 **.:*:.**

Sementara itu, di rumahnya, Hinata juga tengah memikirkan acara Hari Pertemanan Spesial yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan. Sesungguhnya, ide Anju untuk merayakan hal ini memang tergolong ide baru yang unik (kalau tidak mau dibilang aneh) dan baru pertama kali diadakan di sekolah mereka. Tentu saja hal ini menarik banyak atensi dari teman-temannya, bahkan kakak kelasnya. Tidak terkecuali dirinya.

Hanya saja, Hinata masih belum terbayang, ucapan seperti apa yang akan diberikannya bagi teman yang menurutnya istimewa nanti? Rasanya mengucapkan 'kau keren, kau hebat, kau luar biasa' sampai berkali-kali pun tidak akan pernah cukup, dan tentu saja, terasa terlalu biasa untuk diucapkan di hari spesial.

"Lagipula itu tidak terdengar keren. Anju bilang 'kan sekeren mungkin." Hinata setengah bergumam di tengah kegiatannya berpikir. Tanpa ia sadari, sejak tadi Natsu—adik perempuannya—memperhatikannya yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Hinata hampir tidak pernah mengenal kata tenang jika sedang di rumah. Tidak jarang Natsu mendengar Hinata berteriak ' _ugwaaaaa', 'gyaaaaa', 'uwaaa_ ' dan teriakan-teriakan aneh lainnya.

" _Niichan_ , kau sedang pusing, ya?"

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit berjengit ketika Natsu bertanya, ia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Natsu ada di sampingnya. "Natsu, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak _Niichan_ selesai ganti baju tadi."

"Benarkah? Aku sampai tidak menyadarinya, haha, maaf Natsu. Kau perlu bantuan _Niichan_?" Hinata mengacak kepalanya dengan canggung. Merasa tidak keren ketahuan Natsu saat sedang bengong seperti tadi.

"Mmm…." Natsu menggeleng pelan, sebelum kemudian gadis itu melompat ke pangkuan Hianata seperti yang sering dilakukannya. "Sepertinya _Niichan_ yang membutuhkan bantuanku sekarang! Yay, Natsu bisa jadi pahlawan untuk _Niichan!"_

"Aw, aw, Niichan tidak—" Hinata mennghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. "Natsu, sepertinya aku memang harus menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

 **.:*:.**

Waktu seminggu pun berlalu dengan begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya tiba juga Hari Pertemanan Spesial yang diselenggarakan oleh OSIS SMA Karasuno. Acara yang dirancang dengan detail ini berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Anju sebagai ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua panitia penyelenggara acara ini terlihat puas selama keberlangsungan acara. Tidak sia-sia usahanya bersama timnya dalam mempersiapkan acara ini dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat.

Puncak dari acara Hari Pertemanan Spesial ini adalah pemberian kartu ucapan kepada sahabatnya. Beberapa orang bahkan ada yang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan _kokuhaku_ pada _osananijimi_ atau teman yang selama ini diam-diam mereka sukai. Ada juga yang bahkan sekalian memberikan hadiah kepada orang yang mereka berikan surat. Singkatnya, acara persahabatan ini agak sedikit melenceng menjadi acara _kokuhaku_ pada beberapa oknum. Meski begitu, acara justru berjalan dengan lebih meriah.

Di antara semua keriuhan yang terjadi, ada sepasang sahabat yang menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, khususnya perhatian Tim Voli Putra Karasuno. Adalah Kageyama Tobio yang mencetak kartu ucapannya menjadi seukuran poster dan menggulungnya menjadi sebesar gulungan tongkat bisbol untuk diberikan kepada Hinata. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa duo kelas satu itu memang menjadi rekanan yang kompak selama di tim voli putra. Walaupun mereka sering kali beradu mulut, bahkan berkelahi pun pernah. Tapi kerja sama mereka di lapangan tidak dapat dibantahkan lagi.

Jadi, bukan merupakan hal aneh jika Kageyama memberikan kartu ucapannya kepada Hinata. Dengan ekspresi kerasnya seperti biasa. Bagi orang yang belum mengenal Kageyama mungkin akan mengira pemuda itu tidak rela memberikannya. Namun, bagi Hinata dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah hapal betul kalau Kageyama itu gengsinya tinggi. Dia hanya susah mengeluarkan ekspresinya.

Hinata yang menerima kartu ucapan dari Kageyama langsung melompat kegirangan begitu benda itu sampai di tangannya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Kageyama akan memberikan ucapannya dengan sebesar itu. Maksudnya, kartu ucapan seukuran poster tentu saja merupakan hal besar bukan?

"Kageyamaaaaa, aku tidak menyangka kau sesayang ini padaku!"

"Tutup mulutmu, _boke_! I-itu bukan tanda sayang, cuma kartu ucapan sesuai apa yang dikatakan Anju. Katanya harus keren kan, jadi kubuat keren juga."

Tsukishima yang memang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka langsung tertawa sinis begitu mendengar ucapan Kageyama.

"Hahaha, Raja menjadi Raja seperti biasanya, ya?"

"Kau—"

"Hinata, kau tidak penasaran dengan isinya?" Tsukishima tidak mempedulikan Kageyama yang hampir saja meledak karena ejekan 'Raja'-nya itu. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Hinata yang sepertinya masih setengah percaya dengan pemberian Kageyama. Diikuti dengan Yamaguchi dan beberapa kakak kelas mereka seperti Nishinoya, Tanaka, Sugawara, Daichi bahkan Asahi dari klub voli yang juga turut penasaran dengan keniatan Kageyama memberi kartu ucapan.

"Ini, boleh kubuka sekarang?"

"Buka saja, itu kan punyamu."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba berikutnya Hinata langsung membuka gulungan poster itu dan ketika melihat apa yang tertera di sana, Hinata semakin terpukau dibuatnya. Di sana terdapat gambar seekor gagak hitam yang menurutnya sangat keren (sesuai dugaan Kageyama, Hinata menyukai hal-hal mencolok seperti ini), dan gagak itu tengah terbang. Gambaran itu mengingatkannya pada mimpinya untuk menjadi pemain voli yang hebat seperti Raksasa Kecil.

Hinata begitu fokus dengan gambarnya sampai dia kurang memperhatikan apa yang tertulis di sana. Ia baru sadar ketika di sampingnya Tsukishima tengah menahan tawanya sambil menunjuk tulisan yang tertulis di sana. Yamaguchi yang biasanya hanya diam saja bahkan kali ini ikut menganga takjub melihatnya. Para kakak kelas bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan saat melihat tulisan itu.

"Oi, Raja. Kau pasti sangat mencintai mataharimu, ya, sampai-sampai membuat ini?"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti yang mau kau katakan, berhenti pakai kata kiasan."

"Oh ya, maafkan rakyat jelata ini."

"Kau ini—"

"Memang ini—" Hinata yang baru menyadari apa yang tertulis di sana pun ikut terlihat takjub,"Kageyama, aku … aku …."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku … Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa berbahasa asing! Ini keren sekali! Aku suka!"

Tawa Tsukishima, Tanaka dan Nishinoya langsung pecah begitu kalimat itu lolos dari mulut Hinata. Mereka tidak menduga kalau Hinata justru akan bereaksi demikian.

"Hahaha, Hinata memang kaubisa baca tulisannya?"

"Jangan menghinaku, Stingyshima! Tentu saja aku bisa, ini tulisannya kan _I—I love you to the moon and back_ ( _I lov yo to te mon an bac k)_."

Hinata mencoba membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana, dan tentu saja dengan pelafalan yang salah. Hal itu mebuat tawa mengejek khas Tsukishima terdengar semakin nyaring di telinganya.

"Cara bacamu itu salah, _boke_! Sudah kau terima saja, yang penting gambarnya kan sesuai dengan seleramu."

"Hahaha, bahkan monyet saja bisa membacanya dengan lebih baik daripada kau, berani taruhan kau pasti tidak tahu artinya."

"Enak saja, tentu saja aku tahu! Ini kan artinya … artinya … Kageyama! jelaskan padaku artinya ini apa?"

Hinata berbalik pada Kageyama yang ternyata sama saja memasang muka polosnya karena dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencaari tahu artinya sebelumnya. Yang pertama menjadi fokusnya adalah gambar burung gagak yang ada di sana, jadi baginya tulisan itu semacam bonus. Lagipula, memangnya ada yang salah dengan tulisan itu?

"Aku cuma tahu _moon_ itu bulan, dan _love_ itu cinta."

"Jadi maksudmu Hinata kau suruh mencintai bulan?" Tanaka yang sama-sama tidak tahu artinya ikut mengusulkan ide yang melintas di kepalanya. Yang tentu saja membuat Tsukishima tertawa semakin keras. Reaksi Tsukishima itu membuat tiga orang lainnya memicingkan mata kesal ke arah pemuda jangkung itu.

"Oi, Tsukishima. Kau tertawa terus dari tadi memangnya kau tahu ini artinya apa?"

"Tentu saja Tsukki tahu! Ya kan, Tsukki?"

"Hm, kau mau kuberi tahu?"

"U-ugh tidak usah saja, aku tidak yakin kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"He? Aku serius lho, kalimat itu semacam … Raja akan mengajakmu ke bulan atau kemanapun kau mau dia rela-rela saja. Ya, perumpamaannya seperti itu, sih. Hahaha." Tsukishima kembali tergelak, diikuti Yamaguchi yang tersenyum penuh arti di belakangnya.

Sementara itu anggota tim voli yang lain juga menahan tawanya sambil mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua, semoga semakin kompak di klub voli, semakin akur dan ucapan selamat lainnya yang membuat Kageyama dan Hinata semakin kebingungan dibuatnya.

Di tengah kebingungannya itu, Hinata teringat pada kartu ucapannya yang memang akan diberikannya pada Kageyama hari ini. Itu adalah kartu ucapan yang dia buat dengan bantuan Natsu minggu lalu. Ucapan Hinata memang tidak bergambar, tapi karena instruksi dari Anju kartu ucapannya harus sekeren mungkin, Hinata meminta tolong pada Natsu untuk membuatkannya kartu ucapan dengan bahasa Inggris yang ditulis dengan _hand lettering._

"Kageyama, ini untukmu. Memang tidak sekeren punyamu, tapi ini tulus aku berikan padamu."

Dengan canggung Kageyama menerima kartu ucapan tersebut. Bentuknya seperti kartu ucapan pada umumnya yang dimasukkan ke dalam amplop berwarna oranye. Semuanya terlihat normal sampai akhirnya Kageyama membuka kartu ucapannya, dan ketika teman-temannya ikut membaca apa yang tertulis di sana tawa mereka semakin pecah. Belum lagi ucapan selamat yang mereka terima semakin banyak saja.

Selamat menempuh hidup baru, misalnya.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang saling bertukar kartu justru tidak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan. Entah kapan mereka akan paham nantinya.

Hanya waktu dan usaha mereka yang bisa menjawab.

.

.

,

( _kartu ucapan dari Hinata yang dituliskan oleh Natsu bertuliskan :_ Please, Be My King!)

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake:**

"Kageyama, walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan tapi aku tulus memberikan kartu persahabatanku padamu, lho! Ingat itu!"

" _Boke!_ Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan dengan muka berbinar seperti itu!"

.

.

 **Story only : 1855 words.**

Maaf belum sempet di-beta ;o; I make it in a rush :'(

Akan kuedit nanti ya sekalian nambahin a/n www

[EDITED]

Halooo, _this is my first attempt to write_ KageHina fict. hshshshshs. Akhirnya sudah selesai juga ini, walaupun pake tambahan nego waktu. But, i'm glad i can finish it. Thanks buat  Kishiki Nagome, _starter_ dengan idenya yang unik, www. ( _psst, maaf juga kalau ini jadinya tidak_ romance _karena aku ... ga bisa www punten_ ). Aku harap ini sesuai/gak melenceng jauh dari yang kamu inginkan.

Pertama dapat draft ini dari dhaney sebenernya sempet ... bingung. Bingung mau dilanjutin kaya gimana gara-gara genre yang ditulis ada romance-nya www. Agak susah buat aku karena ga bisa ngelihat mereka pake kacamata _romance_ juga, sih. Jadi maaf kalau jadinya kaya gini huhu /ojigi. Aku harap _subtle romance-nya_ ada ketangkep dikit (walaupun kayaknya kenceng humor recehnya sih, maafkan). _But, it was fun to write this!_ Aku kebut-kebutan nulisnya karena baru bisa nyentuh ms words di detik-detik akhir (dan akhirnya ketiduran jadi minta tambahan waktu ekstra). Btw, ini jadi thread curhat ya huehe.

Intinya, thanks buat _starter_ aku (setelah sekian lama akhirnya nulis yang ada unsur High School-nya), ini pengalaman baru buatku nulis KageHina, www. Thanks dan maaf juga buat panitia #TAKABURC, terutama papaku HAHAHAH. Pokoknya makasihdan maaf xD

And last but not least, for you all, thanks for reading!

[EDITED2]

Thanks buat yang udah koreksi typo-nya ya ahahah, u guys are love *insert heart emoticon here*

 **Regards**

 **allihyun**

Uiru Kare: Will Boyfriend konteksnya sama dengan friendzone

Youkoso: Selamat datang


End file.
